


The Rules

by flyingthesky



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: The Rules are Ryan's doing, his way of keeping a balance in an otherwise dysfunctional relationship.
Relationships: Sharpay Evans/Ryan Evans/Chad Danforth
Kudos: 11





	The Rules

Sharpay curls around Ryan and buries her face into his shoulder. Chad's sitting against the headboard, just watching them, because there are Rules about these sorts of things and one of the Rules is that Sharpay gets five minutes of sibling time whenever they've been apart for a week or more. Chad doesn't even mind that Rule, because the counterpoint to that Rule is that Chad gets first orgasm when they have sex after they've been separated for a week or more.

The Rules are Ryan's doing, his way of keeping a balance in an otherwise dysfunctional relationship. He's never been sure how to balance Sharpay, his other half, with Chad, his entire world. The Rules help, though, because they keep both Chad and Sharpay happy, which tends to be a gargantuan task. It causes Ryan undue stress at times, makes him toss and turn when he's not sandwiched between two bodies, but overall it's fine. It's not like people can tell there's anything going on, either. To the public eye, Ryan and Chad are happy and in love. Chad had decided on freelance designing instead of pursuing basketball, because well. Basketball was a thing he was good at, but it wasn't really what he wanted to do with his life.

So he'd started designing t-shirts for Ryan to wear to rehearsal, and then that had grown into people commissioning him and now he had a line of t-shirts that was actually pretty popular and pretty well-known. Ryan was doing fine with his choreography, having just finished casting a show with Kelsi that was set to go into dress rehearsal soon. And Sharpay . . . Sharpay did a lot of things. She had picked up a role on a TV show, which was pretty much built to showcase her and that was actually what was paying their bills at the moment. It did mean that Sharpay was gone a lot of the time and the times when they were all together now tended to be infrequent and space apart.

Which was why the Rule about ten minutes of communication somehow - be it phone, in-person, Skype, email, whatever - daily came about. They all pretty much stuck to this rule, because it wasn't that Chad and Sharpay hated each other, no. It was that they loved each other in their own peculiar ways and that sometimes meant that they argued and snapped at each other until Ryan stepped in to calm them down. They couldn't do that much damage in ten minutes, though, which was a plus.

Sharpay unwinds herself from Ryan and looks over at Chad, smiling softly. He holds out his hands, and Sharpay crawls over, settling into his lap.

"Hey, princess." Chad smiles at her. "We missed you. The house is so much quieter when you're not bitching us out."

"Cool it, Danforth. I can invoke the Rule about traveling."

Chad touches his forehead to hers, knowing that she wouldn't, but that the Rule existed so if there ever was a time where travel had so exhausted one of them that they couldn't do much more than sleep, then they could request that of each other. The Rules are not about controlling each other, but more about creating comfortable and clearly-defined boundaries.

"I'm okay if you want to, princess. I was going to pick you, though."

Sharpay tilts her head so she's almost kissing Chad, her breath ghosting over his lips.

"I didn't say," Sharpay whispers, "that I was going to."

And then their lips are crushed together and Chad's hands are wandering under her shirt while Ryan starts unzipping her skirt. Pretty soon, Sharpay is naked and still in Chad's lap. She lines herself up and then sinks down, eyes fluttering shut. Chad kisses the lines of her neck, stretched taut from the way her head is thrown back, and waits for her to adjust. Sharpay always sets the pace, another of the Rules, because she's the only girl and, as she had told them both, she was not anyone's personal fucktoy. After a moment, though, Sharpay starts to move. Chad has hands on her hips, keeping her steady, and Ryan presses in behind her, snaking a hand between her legs to get at her clit.

This is the part where the Rules don't need to be followed so strictly. The Rules aren't completely concrete either, because they're more like guidelines. Anyway, Rules are made to be broken and it isn't as if the three of them aren't breaking Rules by being together in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe apparently nobody has written this pairing on the archive but sharpay/naruto comes up when you type sharpay into the relationship field
> 
> the world is a wild place and i love it


End file.
